


Charmed

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: Harry is forced into a dancing class and finds himself being charmed
Relationships: Harry/Draco
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainsoakedhello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/gifts).




End file.
